It is generally known that sound absorbers may be used in exhaust systems, in particular in the exhaust systems of motor vehicles, to minimize sound emission during operation of the system. Since sound absorbers are needed in mass-produced quantities, it would be desirable to make the production thereof as inexpensive as possible while still obtaining a high quality.
The present invention relates to the problem of providing an improved embodiment for a sound absorber of the type mentioned above, so that the cost of manufacturing in particular can be reduced while at the same time the quality of an exhaust system equipped with the sound absorber can be enhanced.
This problem is solved according to this invention by the objects of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the object of the dependent claims.